


this is our house

by toyhdgehog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angel Investigations | Team Angel (AtS), Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst, Past Angel/Buffy Summers, The Scooby Gang (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhdgehog/pseuds/toyhdgehog
Summary: wednesday, 8:36 PMarachnidsgrip: ANGEOLarachnidsgrip: ANGLWENJ PLEASE HELP MEarachnidsgrip: HELOGPOGPperceptogirl: oh godedwardcullen: What did you get yourself into this timearachnidsgrip: IM HDIDING IN A JANITORS CLOSET FROM YOUR EX COME COLLECT HER PLEASEedwardcullen: She’s not my responsibilityarachnidsgrip: PLLWLJKSJHSEJarachnidsgrip: SHES GOIGN TO KILL ME PLEASESE ANGEL--self-indulgent college au chatfic. fuffy, tillow & faith/angel friendship centric
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), Buffy & the Scooby Gang, Faith Lehane & Angel, Faith Lehane & Tara Maclay, Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane/Lilah Morgan, Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles, Kennedy/Kendra Young, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Anya Jenkins
Comments: 24
Kudos: 69





	1. one

scooby gang

members:

buffy (willowlovebot)

xander (oneeyedbirate)

willow (pagansappho)

cordelia (headbitch)

oz (wolfboy)

wednesday, 5:43 PM

willowlovebot: oh my GOD

willowlovebot: you will not believe whos in my history class

pagansappho: ??? who

willowlovebot: fucking. faith lehane. from high school

headbitch: The one Xander screwed?

oneeyedbirate: that would be the one! thanks cordy

wolfboy: i don’t get it what’s her problem

willowlovebot: SHES SUCH A BITCH she thinks shes sooo much better than everyone else well newsflash asshole!!! youre just as mediocre as the rest of us!!

willowlovebot: also shes always calling me b like its not that hard to just say my wjole name

willowlovebot: whole*

pagansappho: wjole

oneeyedbirate: wjole

willowlovebot: oh god

headbitch: wjole

wolfboy: wjole

\--

slayers

members:

kendra (perceptogirl)

faith (arachnidsgrip)

kennedy (meanlesbian)

angel (edwardcullen)

wednesday, 6:14 PM

arachnidsgrip: GUYS. GUYS hey guys pay attention to me now

perceptogirl: oh fuck shes at it again

perceptogirl: meet a cute girl in your class?

arachnidsgrip: no maybe shut your face kendra

edwardcullen: Who is it

arachnidsgrip: . uh. angel please dont get mad at me.

edwardcullen: Why would I get mad at you what did you do

arachnidsgrip: ...its ur ex……..

edwardcullen: Buffy?

arachnidsgrip: ……

meanlesbian: OH SHIT HAHAHSHSH

edwardcullen: Sigh.

perceptogirl: did y. did you just type out sigh?

edwardcullen: I’m not mad. Just disappointed.

arachnidsgrip: oh please youre mad at me for stealing your girl

arachnidsgrip: youre just saying youre not because you KNOW i could beat your ass

edwardcullen: That’s not true

meanlesbian: i would pay Money to watch angel try and fight faith

perceptogirl: friday night plans?

meanlesbian: FUCK YEAH angel take my money

\--

private chat

members:

buffy (willowlovebot)

faith (arachnidsgrip)

wednesday, 7:34 PM

arachnidsgrip: hey hot stuff ;)

willowlovebot: oh my god

willowlovebot: how did you find this account i will actually murder you

arachnidsgrip: im kinda best friends with your ex

willowlovebot: youre friends with angel?

arachnidsgrip: mhmmm

arachnidsgrip: enough talk about vampire man, do you want to go out on sunday? im free, i was thinking lunch or something

willowlovebot: no

willowlovebot: absolutely under no circumstances no i will not go out with you ever

arachnidsgrip: oh are you straight?

willowlovebot: no i fucking love girls i just absolutely hate you

willowlovebot left the room

\--

slayers

members:

kendra (perceptogirl)

faith (arachnidsgrip)

kennedy (meanlesbian)

angel (edwardcullen)

wednesday, 7:52 PM

arachnidsgrip: sooo bad news everyone

arachnidsgrip: flirting with buffy did not work

edwardcullen: I could’ve told you it wouldn’t work

edwardcullen: Buffy isn’t into girls like you

meanlesbian: shes not dating that willow chick is she

meanlesbian: because shes hot

arachnidsgrip: kendra come collect your woman

perceptogirl: no shes right

\--

wednesday, 8:36 PM

arachnidsgrip: ANGEOL

arachnidsgrip: ANGLWENJ PLEASE HELP ME

arachnidsgrip: HELOGPOGP   
perceptogirl: oh god

edwardcullen: What did you get yourself into this time

arachnidsgrip: IM HDIDING IN A JANITORS CLOSET FROM YOUR EX COME COLLECT HER PLEASE

edwardcullen: She’s not my responsibility

arachnidsgrip: PLLWLJKSJHSEJ

arachnidsgrip: SHES GOIGN TO KILL ME PLEASESE ANGEL

meanlesbian: rest in pieces faith lehane

meanlesbian: you will be remembered for having a boston accent and being the second meanest dyke on the street

meanlesbian: first being me. obviously.

arachnidsgrip: WAIT my roommates here shes an actual angel

arachnidsgrip: moreso than our angel

edwardcullen: Thanks Faith

arachnidsgrip: oh she is TOTALLY flirting with buffys roommate

arachnidsgrip: hehe okay im sneaking out

arachnidsgrip: FUKCSIUKJF FUCK SHE SAW ME HJKAHFSJNMHFS

\--

the Roomies

members:

faith (arachnidsgrip)

tara (underyourspell)

wednesday, 9:01 PM

arachnidsgrip: hey thanks for bailing me out back there

underyourspell: of course!! you’re my roommate, i have to have your back :)

arachnidsgrip: where are you anyways

underyourspell: oh willow invited me to go to this club with her friends!!

underyourspell: they all seem really nice :)

arachnidsgrip: oh cool! go have fun you funky little lesbian

\--

sunnydale sux

members:

faith (arachnidsgrip)

angel (edwardcullen)

wednesday, 9:04 PM

arachnidsgrip: urgheh i crave death

edwardcullen: What’s up?

arachnidsgrip: my roomies running off with buffy and her goody two shoes friends and im here all alone and blagfhgf

edwardcullen: Want me to come over? I’ll bring 50 First Dates and Oreos

arachnidsgrip: double stuf?

edwardcullen: Of course, I’m not a heathen

arachnidsgrip: i love u :(

edwardcullen: Love you too

\--

slayers

members:

kendra (perceptogirl)

faith (arachnidsgrip)

kennedy (meanlesbian)

angel (edwardcullen)

wednesday, 9:10 PM

meanlesbian: hows 50 first dates losers

perceptogirl; i cant believe you didnt invite us smh my head

arachnidsgrip: how do you know what movie we r watching. spies

meanlesbian: its your go to “im bummed out and need my angel” movie

meanlesbian: it has been since tenth grade

arachnidsgrip: damn yall know me too well

arachnidsgrip: do you want to come over?? i have a sneaking suspicion my roommates going to be spending the night with willow rosenberg

perceptogirl: we are already on our way

arachnidsgrip: good


	2. two

scooby gang

members:

buffy (willowlovebot)

xander (oneeyedbirate)

willow (pagansappho)

cordelia (headbitch)

oz (wolfboy)

thursday, 10:43 AM

pagansappho: im going to actually commit murder

wolfboy: what happened

pagansappho: ms calendar assigned a two page paper on bill gates and its due on tuesday

pagansappho: why am i even taking the class i hate computers

willowlovebot: you can just drop out you know

pagansappho: nooo im committed now

oneeyedbirate: youre boring willow

pagansappho: i am aware

pagansappho: buff hows it going with faith

willowlovebot: why would you even ask that

willowlovebot: i hate her with a burning passion

pagansappho: burning passion huh?

willowlovebot: oh god no

willowlovebot: hows tara?

pagansappho: hmmmfnfndjnfjdjcic

oneeyedbirate: *points* gay

oneeyedbirate: im so proud of our little lesbian for finding a girlfriend round of applause everyone

pagansappho: SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND

pagansappho: shes just a girl. who happens to be my friend. who also happens to be gay.

headbitch: Sounds like a girlfriend to me

pagansappho: WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE

pagansappho: also buffy i have bad news for you

willowlovebot: whats up

pagansappho: tara is faiths roommate

willowlovebot: willow please find a different girl please im begging you

pagansappho: nope not going to happen

willowlovebot: PLEASE i cant deal with faith any more than i already do

oneeyedbirate: speaking of which dont look at the cafe

willowlovebot: oh NO she is not sitting with angel right now

willowlovebot: im gonna go talk to her

wolfboy: oh no

\--

vampires

spike (outforawalk)

angel (edwardcullen)

thursday 10:53 AM

edwardcullen: Spike. Spike please help me.

outforawalk: bloody hell what do you want

edwardcullen: Buffy and Faith are fighting

edwardcullen: Like I think Buffy’s about to punch Faith

outforawalk: ooo the girls are fighting?

outforawalk: what do you want me to do about it

edwardcullen: I don’t know just. Get me out of here please

outforawalk: aw what you want me to use some sort of magic boyfriend powers?

edwardcullen: That was kind of what I was thinking actually

edwardcullen: Shit I have to go Buffy has Faith pinned against the wall

outforawalk: sounds kinky ;)

edwardcullen: You’re insufferable 

\--

slayers

members:

kendra (perceptogirl)

faith (arachnidsgrip)

kennedy (meanlesbian)

angel (edwardcullen)

thursday, 11:18 PM

arachnidsgrip: okay so theres good news and bad news

perceptogirl: start with the bad news

arachnidsgrip: wow okay buzzkill

arachnidsgrip: sooo i almost got arrested for getting into a fight

edwardcullen: How can there possibly be good news out of that

arachnidsgrip: the good news is that buffy summers also almost got arrested for getting into a fight

edwardcullen: jesus

meanlesbian: whats your problem with her anyways

arachnidsgrip: i dont have a problem with her she just hates me

perceptogirl: i wonder why

arachnidsgrip: wow rude

arachnidsgrip: hey can i add my roommate here

meanlesbian: is she cool?

arachnidsgrip: cool enough

edwardcullen: Go ahead

arachnidsgrip added underyourspell 

underyourspell: hi!!

perceptogirl: hello

meanlesbian: bon soir

edwardcullen: Hi

underyourspell: faith i heard you got into a fight earlier are you okay? :(

arachnidsgrip: yeah yeah im fine, it was kind of fun actually

edwardcullen: Ignore how much of a dumbass she is

underyourspell: unfortunately as her roommate i have to deal with her dumbassery

perceptogirl: i like her

arachnidsgrip: wow. im hurt

meanlesbian: betrayed, even?

arachnidsgrip: betrayed.

underyourspell: i only speak the truth

perceptogirl: i really like her faith dont do anything stupid and screw her up

arachnidsgrip: ill try

\--

the Roomies

members:

faith (arachnidsgrip)

tara (underyourspell)

thursday, 11:34 AM

arachnidsgrip: hey uh do you think you could put a good word in for me with buffy?

underyourspell: i mean i could try

underyourspell: she doesn’t exactly like you and i don’t think i’m gonna change that

arachnidsgrip: pleeeaase shes just so pretty and i hg ngmfn

underyourspell: no no i will!! just warning you that it might not work :(

arachnidsgrip: im prepared for disappointment

underyourspell: mgmdfjhg okay

\--

private chat

members:

buffy (willowlovebot)

tara (underyourspell)

thursday, 11:52 AM

underyourspell: hey buffy!!

willowlovebot: oh hey tara!

willowlovebot: whats up?

underyourspell: i just wanted to let you know that faith really isn’t as bad as she seems

willowlovebot: tara

willowlovebot: i love you

willowlovebot: but

willowlovebot: i really dont need a whole lecture about how ‘misunderstood’ faith is and how i should ‘give her a chance’

willowlovebot: i just . really do not like her she pisses me off big time

underyourspell: ah alright

underyourspell: i get it

willowlovebot: ah sorry if that was too blunt,,,

underyourspell: no you’re good!!

underyourspell: i’ll talk to you later :)

\--

the Roomies

members:

faith (arachnidsgrip)

tara (underyourspell)

thursday, 12:07 PM

underyourspell: screenshot.png

underyourspell: sorry :(

arachnidsgrip: okay you know what

arachnidsgrip: if that bitch wants a fight, shes gonna get a fight

underyourspell: i don’t think she ever asked for a fight

arachnidsgrip: i am going to put everything i am into this war

underyourspell: okay then looks like you’re beyond consolation

arachnidsgrip: its on.

\--

scooby gang

members:

buffy (willowlovebot)

xander (oneeyedbirate)

willow (pagansappho)

cordelia (headbitch)

oz (wolfboy)

thursday, 12:23 PM

willowlovebot: can someone explain to me why faith lehane just knocked on the window of my science lab, held up a paper that said ‘youre on’ and then scowled at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for updating so fast i have brainrot


	3. three

scooby gang

members:

buffy (willowlovebot)

xander (oneeyedbirate)

willow (pagansappho)

cordelia (headbitch)

oz (wolfboy)

tara (underyourspell)

tuesday, 3:57 PM

willowlovebot: okay wait no im confused

willowlovebot: because a few days ago faith claimed to be starting a war

willowlovebot: but nothing has happened so far

oneeyedbirate: tara? any plotting going on?

underyourspell: unfortunately faith does not share her plotting with me

underyourspell: she probably thinks that i would pass it on to you guys

wolfboy: would you?

underyourspell: i mean on the one hand she’s my roommate and i don’t want to betray her trust

underyourspell: on the other hand it’s you guys

headbitch: So basically you would share the plotting if we coerced you to

underyourspell: basically yeah

underyourspell: but no plotting has been going on as far as i’m aware

\--

sunnydale sux

members:

faith (arachnidsgrip)

angel (edwardcullen)

tuesday, 4:07 PM

arachnidsgrip: angel there is some MAJOR plotting going on

arachnidsgrip: and i need your help

edwardcullen: Oh boy

arachnidsgrip: your boyfriend has connections correct

edwardcullen: You could say that

arachnidsgrip: do you think you could get spike to connect the pa system to my phone

edwardcullen: He would probably have to take your phone but yeah

arachnidsgrip: okay tell him to play the first recording in my voice memo app

arachnidsgrip: im heading over to your room rn is doyle there

edwardcullen: No he’s out on campus somewhere

arachnidsgrip: okay cool i cant risk him telling cordelia about our plotting

edwardcullen: This is not our plotting

edwardcullen: This is your plotting

arachnidsgrip: youre a plotter by association

edwardcullen: Just give me your damn phone

\--

private chat

members:

faith (arachnidsgrip)

drusilla (mistressofevil)

tuesday, 4:16 PM

arachnidsgrip: dru i need your help

mistressofevil: who is this

arachnidsgrip: oh its spike, im on one of angels friends phones

mistressofevil: ah

mistressofevil: what do you need my help with

arachnidsgrip: can you connect this phone to the campus pa system

mistressofevil: most likely, i would have to have the phone in my possession though

arachnidsgrip: okay im on my way right now

\--

scooby gang

members:

buffy (willowlovebot)

xander (oneeyedbirate)

willow (pagansappho)

cordelia (headbitch)

oz (wolfboy)

tara (underyourspell)

tuesday, 4:46 PM

willowlovebot: IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL FAITH LEHANE

willowlovebot: I AM ACTUALLY GOING TO MURDER HER

pagansappho: WAIT THAT WAS HER????

willowlovebot: I SAW HER AND ANGELS BOYFRIEND RUNNING AWAY FROM CAMPUS SECURITY

willowlovebot: I FUCKING HATE HER

oneeyedbirate: wait what happened?? cordy and i are off campus

wolfboy: faith connected to the pa system and played an audio recording that said “buffy summers shat her pants in the fifth grade”

headbitch: Well Buffy? Did you?

willowlovebot: i am not going to dignify that with a response

oneeyedbirate: i dont know lets ask the audience

oneeyedbirate added untildawn

willowlovebot: NO

oneeyedbirate: hey dawnie!

untildawn: oh hey whats up

untildawn: this better be quick im getting ice cream with my friends

oneeyedbirate: quick question: did buffy poop her pants in fifth grade?

untildawn: OHB G<JHFHJS LMAO yeah mom tells that story all the time its so funny buffy goes all red and starts yelling at her

willowlovebot: i hate you

willowlovebot: im writing you out of my will

untildawn: what a bummer

untildawn: i cant receive your entire wealth of exactly 6 dollars

willowlovebot removed untildawn

oneeyedbirate: LMAO

\--

wednesday, 11:37 AM

willowlovebot: okay guys i need your help

headbitch: What’s up

willowlovebot: i need to punk lehane

willowlovebot: something of the same caliber as that stupid fucking recording

wolfboy: how did she even get that information anyways

willowlovebot: probably dawn

willowlovebot: i hate both of them

headbitch: I’m sure Dawn has intel on Faith though

willowlovebot: ugh probably

willowlovebot added untildawn

untildawn: god what do you want this time

willowlovebot: nice to see you too dawnie

pagansappho: buffy needs sensitive information on faith lehane

untildawn: what are you going on a date with her or something

willowlovebot: NO

willowlovebot: i just. i need something to get her back for the. shitting my pants thing

untildawn: LMFAO okay then

untildawn: she mentioned some stuff about her parents being shitty

pagansappho: idk buff i feel like thats kind of a low blow

willowlovebot: so is telling the entire school that i crapped my pants so i mean

willowlovebot: thanks dawnie you are no longer of service

willowlovebot removed untildawn

\--

slayers

members:

kendra (perceptogirl)

faith (arachnidsgrip)

kennedy (meanlesbian)

angel (edwardcullen)

wednesday, 12:02 PM

perceptogirl: holy shit faith are you okay??

meanlesbian: wait what happened

perceptogirl: idk she punched buffy summers and then ran away crying

perceptogirl: shes not picking up her phone

edwardcullen: Kendra did you see where she went?

perceptogirl: im not sure

meanlesbian: i hope shes okay

edwardcullen: I’m going to try calling her

meanlesbian: okay :(

\--

Call Transcript

angel -> faith

wednesday, 12:14 PM

“Faith?”

“...Hey Angel.”

“Jesus Christ, I’ve been trying to call you for like ten minutes. Where are you? Are you okay?”

“One question at a time, please.”

“Faith, where are you.”

“I’m with Jen. You don’t have to worry about me, really.”

“You know I always worry about you.”

(bitter laugh) “Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

“What happened? With Buffy?”

“She confronted me about the whole PA system. I tried to apologize, and she mentioned my mom, and I just kind of snapped.”

(sigh) “Jesus. Okay, I’ll- I’ll talk to her.”

“Angel, you don’t have to. Really.”

“No, I-”

“Angel. Please.”

“Oh. Okay.”

(sniff)

“Faith? Are you crying?”

“N-no. Shut up. I don’t cry”

“I know for a fact that that’s not true.”

(chuckle) “Damn. You know me too well.”

(fondly) “Yeah. You cry every time we watch Coco.”

“Fuck- It’s just, they get reunited-”

(laugh) “I know.”

(silence)

“Do you want me to come pick you up?”

“Yeah. Yes, please.”

“Alright, I’m on my way. I love you, Faith.”

“I know.”

-End Call-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the angst... follow me on twitter if u want to chat or yell at me!! @SAPPHICLEHANE


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning - this chapter contains mentions of alcohol, homophobia and violence.

the Roomies

members:

faith (arachnidsgrip)

tara (underyourspell)

friday, 2:34 PM

underyourspell: hey faith are you doing okay?

underyourspell: you haven’t been to our room in a while :(

arachnidsgrip: yeah im alright

aracnidsgrip: ive been staying with my mom 

underyourspell: i’m sorry, your mom?

arachnidsgrip: not like. my birth mother

arachnidsgrip: jenny calendar

arachnidsgrip: she was my foster mom for a few years and she adopted me last year

underyourspell: your mom is ms. calendar?? the computer teacher?

arachnidsgrip: yeah its a little embarrassing

arachnidsgrip: im alright though

arachnidsgrip: angels been with us too

underyourspell: i’m just really glad you’re alright

arachnidsgrip: thanks t

arachnidsgrip: means a lot

arachnidsgrip: not sure when im gonna be comin back to the dorm so you can have as many gay adventures with rosenberg as you want

underyourspell: uh

underyourspell: i’m going to go now

arachnidsgrip: mhm

\--

private chat

members:

cordelia (headbitch)

fred (firstlovelatespring)

friday, 3:01 PM

headbitch: Hey Fred

firstlovelatespring: hi cordy!!!

firstlovelatespring: what’s up? :3

headbitch: You know Faith Lehane, right?

firstlovelatespring: mmm kinda

firstlovelatespring: i know she’s friends w/ angel

firstlovelatespring: why do u ask?

headbitch: I just want to make sure she’s okay

headbitch: Buffy did something kind of shitty to her

firstlovelatespring: oh yeah i heard about that 3:

firstlovelatespring: i think angel’s been w/ her so she’s porbably okay

firstlovelatespring: probably*

headbitch: Yeah I hope so

headbitch: I don’t really know her that well but she seemed really upset and I know she means a lot to Angel so

headbitch: Yeah

firstlovelatespring: okay!!! i’ll let u know if i hear anything

headbitch: Thanks Fred

firstlovelatespring: ofc!! <3

\--

private chat

members:

faith (arachnidsgrip)

fred (firstlovelatespring)

friday, 3:12 PM

firstlovelatespring: hey!! this is faith lehane right?

arachnidsgrip: yeah

arachnidsgrip: who are you

firstlovelatespring: winifred burkle!!! i’m friends with angel

firstlovelatespring: we’ve met before, remember?

arachnidsgrip: oh yeah

arachnidsgrip: youre dating the uber-capitalist right

firstlovelatespring: yeah hehe

arachnidsgrip: cool whats up

firstlovelatespring: i just wanted to make sure you were doing alright!!

firstlovelatespring: i heard about all the stuff w/ buffy and i figured i woulc check up on you

firstlovelatespring: would*

arachnidsgrip: god

arachnidsgrip: i would say i appreciate it but i really dont

arachnidsgrip: i dont need a fucking pity party

arachnidsgrip: i can take care of myself

firstlovelatespring: oh

firstlovelatespring: okay

firstlovelatespring: i hope you feel better soon

firstlovelatespring has left the room

\--

private chat

members:

lilah (hartlawyer)

faith (arachnidsgrip)

friday, 4:34 PM

arachnidsgrip: hey

arachnidsgrip: you down to meet up tonight

hartlawyer: sure baby

hartlawyer: I’ll see you at 9 ;)

\--

  
  


sunnydale sux

members:

faith (arachnidsgrip)

angel (edwardcullen)

friday, 10:23 PM

edwardcullen: Faith where the hell are you

edwardcullen: I haven’t seen you in hours are you okay

arachnidsgrip: m fien

edwardcullen: God Faith are you drunk again

arachnidsgrip: nom nottt

arachnidsgrip: your not my dasd

edwardcullen: Are you safe?

edwardcullen: Faith are you with Lilah again?

edwardcullen: Faith?

\--

vampires

spike (outforawalk)

angel (edwardcullen)

friday, 10:46 PM

edwardcullen: Spike I need you

outforawalk: well that’s not news

edwardcullen: God can you just stop for one second

edwardcullen: Faith’s out with Lilah again, she’s drunk, and she’s probably going to do something stupid

outforawalk: shit

outforawalk: do we know where she is?

edwardcullen: They always go to the same spot

edwardcullen: Can you hurry up and get here so we can make sure she’s okay

outforawalk: yeah yeah i’m on my way

edwardcullen: Thank you.

\--

Call Transcript

angel -> jenny

friday, 11:09 PM

“Angel, what’s up, it’s late”

“It’s Faith- she’s in the hospital”

“Holy shit, what happened? Is she okay?”

“She was out with Lilah and was drunk, and some asshole was being homophobic and Faith tried to fight him and he had a knife.”

“Oh my god-” (keys jangling) “-I’m on my way. How is she doing?”

“She’s in surgery. The dick got her in the lung and they’re trying to fix that.”

(car starting) “Fuck, fuck- is she going to be okay?”

“They think so, yeah. She lost a good amount of blood though.”

“Where the hell is Lilah, I’m going to  _ murder _ her-”

“She’s here too. You can deal with her after Faith gets better.”

“Right. Right, yeah. Did you call Tara yet?”

“Yeah, she’s on her way.”

“Okay, okay. Fuck, Angel-” (sob)

“Jen. Jenny, it’s alright, she’s going to be okay. Just- just focus on getting here.”

“Alright, yeah. I- I’ll see you there.”

-End Call-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see!! this chapter is mostly introducing characters and some faith development but there will be fuffy happenings in the next chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! chatfics are easy for me to write so the next chapter should be up soon


End file.
